Impact forces received upon particular materials may compromise the integrity of the material and the purpose for which it is used. For example, glass is an amorphous solid material that is used extensively in everyday life. However, glass products such as automobile windshields and home windows are particularly prone to encounter debris that may result in some degree of cracking, chipping, or even shattering (collectively “breakage”). Rocks are often encountered by automobile tires and projected at following traffic, and lawn mowers may similarly propel debris at windows (and especially those that are adjacent the ground). While manufacturing advancements have been made to improve the resilience of glass products, such improved products may be undesirably expensive and may nevertheless still be susceptible to breakage. Further, those manufacturing advancements do not aid existing products that were made with older technology.
Some embodiments set forth herein may inhibit glass breakage without requiring any changes to how the glass is manufactured. Other embodiments set forth herein may be incorporated in the glass manufacturing process as an alternative, or enhancement, to other anti-breakage technologies. Still other embodiments set forth herein may provide electronic means for monitoring activity around a window or the surrounding area or customizing windows.